disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Winx Club (2001 film)
Winx Club is a 2001 American Live Action Comedy film directed by Frank Oz and distrubted by The Walt Disney Company. The Film Tells the story of six fairie girls who fighting a witch saving to protect Alfea The film was a box Plot The Winx Greet the Kids on the Stage They Sing while they got froze by Icy the Witch The Girls Live at Alfea Except Icy and The Sisters Live at Cloud Tower Bloom Goes for Her Date With Sky Then Musa Goes on Her Love Date With Tyler Then The Winx Get Shot By Lightning by Stormy and Dead Sky And Tyler Revive Bloom and Musa Cast * Martina Quaranta as Bloom, The Leader of the and Fairy of the Dragon Flame She uses her Magic to Help the Winx Club she Always goes on Adventures with her Friends She's Also Prince Sky's Wife she even cooks pizza. * Kate Higgins as the Voice of Bloom * Denise Marazi as Stella, Bloom's Best Friend and Brandon's Boyfriend She is Also the Comic Relief of the Winx Club * Monica Rial as the Voice of Stella * Claudia Alfonso as Flora the Fairy of Nature and Stella's Roomate She Even Makes Plants as Her Creations * Jodi Benson as the Voice of Flora * Paola Mirisciotti as Musa, the Fairy of Music and Aisha's Close Friend She Even has a Crush on Tyler Klause of Team Cyberstrikers She Even Kisses Him and Sings to Him * Jamie Marchi as the Voice of Musa * Ambra Fredella as Tecna the Fairy of Technology and Musa's Roomate She Even is In Love With Timmy of the Specialists * Cherami Leigh as the Voice of Tecna * Glaucia Virdone as Aisha, The Black Girl of the Winx Club and the Fairy of Waves She's even the ballet dancer of Aisha * Colleen Clinkenbeard as the Voice of Aisha * Rosalyn Landor as the Voice of Faragonda * Serena Allegrucci as Icy, the Leader of the Trix and Bloom's Rival She Even uses her ice power to freeze evreything * Erica Schroderer as the Respective Voice of Icy * Alberto Carnielli as Sky, The Prince of Eraklyon and Bloom's Wife also Thoren's Cousin * Christopher Daniel Barnes as the Voice of Prince Sky * Leo Howard as Tyler, A Cyber From Acmetropolis and Musa's Crush He Even Dances Funky Musa Calls Him Handesome Home Video Winx Club was successful in home video sales, resulting in the film (and entire franchise) becoming a cult classic. The home video relase on VHS formant, was relased November 8 2001, part of the "Walt Disney Classics" collection. On Septemper 6, 2007, the film was released in a Neo Mickey VHS Including a sneek peak of Ben 10 Race Agianst Time. and a Trailer for the Film. Trivia * The Opening for the Film is We Are the Winx Category:Movies Category:VHS Category:Films Category:Live Action Films Category:Disney films Category:USA VHS and DVD releases Category:Comedy